Jojo Rabbit
| screenplay = Taika Waititi | based on = | starring = | music = Michael Giacchino | cinematography = Mihai Mălaimare Jr. | editing = Tom Eagles | studio = * Defender Films }} | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = 108 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Jojo Rabbit is a 2019 American black comedy film written and directed by Taika Waititi. The film stars Roman Griffin Davis, Thomasin McKenzie, Waititi, Rebel Wilson, Stephen Merchant, Alfie Allen, Sam Rockwell, and Scarlett Johansson. The plot follows a Hitler Youth who finds out his mother is hiding a Jewish girl in their attic. It had its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 8, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States and New Zealand on October 18, 2019. Synopsis During the Second World War, lonely German boy Jojo "Rabbit" Betzler (Roman Griffin Davis) has his worldview turned upside down when he discovers that his single mother Rosie (Scarlett Johansson) is hiding a young Jewish girl (Thomasin McKenzie) in their attic. Aided only by his imaginary friend in the form of an idiotic version of Adolf Hitler (Taika Waititi), Jojo must confront his blind Ethnic Nationalism. Cast * Roman Griffin Davis as Jojo "Rabbit" Betzler, Rosie's son. * Scarlett Johansson as Rosie Betzler, Rabbit's single mother who is secretly anti-Nazi. * Thomasin McKenzie as Elsa Korr, a Jewish girl whom Rosie hides in her home. * Taika Waititi as Adolf Hitler, Rabbit's imaginary friend, resembling his nationality. * Sam Rockwell as Captain Klenzendorf, a Nazi captain who runs a Hitler Youth camp. * Rebel Wilson as Fräulein Rahm, a Brutish instructor in the Hitler Youth camp the young man has just been recruited to attend. * Stephen Merchant as Captain Deertz, a Gestapo agent. * Alfie Allen as Finkel, the second in command to Captain Klenzendorf. Production In March 2018, it was revealed that Taika Waititi would not only direct but also co-star in the film as an imaginary Adolf Hitler. Speaking of the context of the role, Waititi said "It's my version of... a lonely boy's best version of his hero, which is really his dad", referencing the fact that in the film, the protagonist, a 10-year-old boy, is desperate to join Hitler's ranks during World War II. Later that month, Scarlett Johansson joined the cast to portray the lead child's mother, who is secretly anti-Nazi. In April 2018, Sam Rockwell joined the cast to portray "a Nazi captain who runs a Hitler Youth camp". In May 2018, Rebel Wilson joined the cast to portray "a brutish instructor in the Hitler Youth Camp the young man has just been recruited to attend". Filming was also set to begin in Prague shortly thereafter. Later that month, newcomer Roman Griffin joined the cast to star as Johansson's son while Kiwi Thomasin McKenzie was cast as Elsa Korr, the Jewish girl whom Johansson hides in her home. In June 2018, Alfie Allen was cast as Finkel, the second in command to Captain Klenzendorf, while Stephen Merchant was cast as Captain Deertz, a Gestapo agent. Principal production commenced on May 28, 2018. In February 2019, reshoots were being completed. Release It had its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 8, 2019. It will also screen at Fantastic Fest in September 2019. The film is scheduled to be released on October 18, 2019. Reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 56% approval rating based on 16 reviews, with an average rating of 5.82/10. Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 47 out of 100, based on 10 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". References External links * Category:Films directed by Taika Waititi Category:Cultural depictions of Adolf Hitler Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures films Category:World War II films Category:Films about Nazi Germany